The World Works in Mysterious Ways
by meghanmoo
Summary: What would happen if Kagome and Rin got set up on a blind date and they ended up with the wrong partners? don't worry this isn't a Kag/Sess story! read and fnd out the plot! *two or three shot* sorry for the late update! last chapter is up now!
1. I don't even want to go on this date!

The World Works in Mysterious ways

(A/N)- I know I'm supposed to be continuing my other stories but I came up with this weird idea…what if Kagome and Rin were set up on a blind date and instead of getting paired up with their usual partners…well you will have to figure what happens. This may be a three chapter story so watch out for the other parts! Second half will probably we up 2-21-12

;)

"Come on Rin! Don't you want to live a little?" Kagome asked Rin impatiently as Rin rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, NO? N-O two little letters, easy to understand!" Rin yelled while walking to algebra with Kagome running behind her. As they sat down Kagome continued nagging and begging Rin to come with her. Kagome was trying to get Rin to go on a double date. Their other friend, Sango, was trying to set them up on a blind date with her boyfriend's friend and his brother. Sango told Kagome about how cute this Sesshomaru was and how he was 'ABSOLUTLY PERFECT FOR HER!' And how she HAD to go out with him! The only problem was that this Sesshomaru said he wouldn't go out with anyone if his brother didn't get a date too so now Kagome was here trying to convince her to go out with Sesshomaru's brother and Rin absolutely refused!

"….Oh come on Rin it won't be THAT bad..." I quickly zoned out again but refocused when she ran her hand passed my face.

"Are you even LISTENING?" Kagome said angrily. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Okay, I'll go! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, not realizing that the bell had already rang and that the teacher had already come in.

"No, Ms. Sato I am not happy…now will you please stop yelling or it will be detention for both you and Ms. Higurashi. Got that?" we both nodded and the teacher went back to the lesson.

As we were listening to the lesson on how to do the equation, a note fell on my desk, I looked in the direction it came from and saw Kagome smiling at me. I open the note and read:

"_We have our date tonight at 8:00 sharp! I'll come pick you up! Can't wait! ;)"_

I sigh and look at her and nod.

:)

At the end of the day Kagome and I walk out of the school and meet up with Sango. When she saw us she smiled and waved. "So, you guys are going on the date after all?" we both nod, Kagome with a smile and me with a sigh, and Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, calls his friends and everything is set up for tonight.

;)

As I was putting on the finishing touches on my outfit I hear a honk outside and a few minutes later a knock on my door. "Coming!" I yell and make my way down the stairs and to my door.

When I reach the door I am greeted by an overly excited Kagome and I sigh as I examine her attire. She was wearing a purple, knee length dress, that had a heart shaped neckline and a little pink flowers along the hem. Her shoes are tan gladiator sandals, her toes were painted pink with little pink flowers. I move out of the way and let her leap into my house, as she can't hold still she is basically jumping around.

Once in my house she looks me up and down and her smile suddenly disappears. "What are you wearing?" she asks me in a disgusted tone.

I look down at myself, I was wearing black skinny jeans with an orange t-shirt that said 'Where's the beef?' on I was also wearing tennis shoes and my hair was in a pony tail, and shrug. "What's wrong with what I have on? I don't really want to be on this date!" I say.

Now its Kagome's turn to sigh as she takes my hand and leads me back up to my room. "We need to get you changed! It's important to look nice on your date! Even if you don't like the date you're on!" she says as she opens my closet and begins to look around. "Your jeans are good but you need to do something about those shoes, hair, shirt, and jewelry!" she begins throwing around all my shirts until she grabs a white halter top that ties behind your neck and smiles.

"Perfect! Now, put this on!" she says as she throws the garment at me. I sigh, again, and go to the bathroom to change.

When I come out she smiles and makes me sit before the mirror and takes my hair out of its pony tail. "You have such pretty hair, you shouldn't put it all up!" she says as she begins taking some of my hair and putting it in a side ponytail. She then started applying foundation and eyeliner and eye shadow to my face. When she was finished she stepped back from her work and smiled. "You look AWESOME!" She threw some lip gloss at me and said, "Here is your finish, now let's go! We're going to be late!"

*hey guys! Please, please review! It will make me super happy! :) And please forgive any and all spelling errors and all the sighing I make my characters do! And all the exclamation marks too. Tell me what you guys think..But no flames please! You can have constructive criticism but no flames! Be nice!


	2. the strange dinner date

The World Works in Mysterious Ways- part two

(A/N)- I was super impressed with all of the reviews I received while I was at school! I'm soooo happy you guys are enjoying reading this and that you are taking the time out of your lives to read this

*I also received some reviews that people were confused as to what the whole 'They are set up with the wrong person' thing and I want to say that the sentence is there to mislead you and make you confused so be patient things will be found out right now! …okay now on with the story!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha

_Rin_

"Come on Rin it's not like you're being sentenced to death!" Kagome says as she drags me in the parking lot of the restaurant. I sigh and shake her hand loose. "Okay, let's get this over with."

The restaurant that our dates chose was really nice….the walls were a crimson red with gold swirls in the corners, the floor was made of a nicely polished hard wood and the tables were covered with white silk tables clothes that were so soft looking that I wanted to run my fingers along them, suddenly, I felt a little underdressed. I shrug it off; I don't really want to be on this date anyways.

"Kagome…" I whisper to Kagome, obviously, as we wait in line for the hostess to seat us with our group.

"What?" she whispers back.

"How are we going to pay for our half of this?" I ask, as I think of all of the money I will be spending on a simple glass of water.

Suddenly, Kagome begins to laugh so hard that people begin to look at us weirdly. She quickly quiets down and looks at me seriously.

"These are MEN rich men, according to Miroku and Sango, and rich men do not let their dates pay." A/N- sorry Kagome sounds like a bitch here…theirs like no good way to say that so just imagine that she isn't sounding like a bitch!

I roll my eyes as we walk forward and the hostess takes us to our seats.

I will never forget the sight that greeted me there.

_Inuyasha_

"Come on Sesshomaru! You're acting like I'm making you go! You're the one who told Miroku you would go!" I say as I push Sesshomaru out the door and into the car.

Sesshomaru turns around and hits me in the face and I fall on the ground and the world goes black.

_Sesshomaru_

As I wait for Inuyasha to get up and get into the car I sit and think.

Why was I going on this stupid date again? I contemplated my answer, when I remembered Miroku's and my conversation.

__Flashback__

"_Come on Sesshomaru! You need to get out and live a little, the only romantic prospect you've had in a year is dealing with that creepy stalker of yours, Kagura!" Miroku said while in lunch the other day._

"_This Sesshomaru does not need to lower himself to the standards of this world and conform. NO! When this Sesshomaru finds his mate he will begin courting her and that will be that! I have no need to conform to the world's everyday standard of 'normalcy.'"I said with a straight face._

_Miroku stands there with a confused look on his face, "Sesshomaru…I'm just trying to get you laid, you're over thinking this!" he says and I growl and grab Miroku by the shirt and shove him into a locker._

"_NO, N-O!" I say through gritted teeth and Miroku backs off. "Okay, Okay I'll leave you alone! But if you change your mind let me know."I let go and we began walking down the hall to our next class._

_Suddenly, Kagura, my evil stalker, comes running down the hall and jumps on my back._

_I growl and try to shake her off but she laughs and holds on tighter. When I finally got her off my back she stands in front of me and acts like she didn't just piss me off._

"_So, babe, do you wanna meet my parents this afternoon? You've been talking about it all week!" she says as she giggles, and tries to kiss me. I hold her at arm's length._

"_Kagura, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you and you have deluded yourself into thinking that I feel anything for you at all?" I say and she blinks back the tears, I know are coming._

"_But Sesshomaru, you told me that you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me!" she said as tears began to fall from her eyes. I sigh as people passing give us odd looks, but most everyone knows about the creepy stalker._

"_No, Kagura we have nothing together. You have to listen to me, I have never and I will never tell you that I love you or that I want to meet your parents. We will never have anything together nor will you ever, EVER, EVER, be my type." Her tears began to fall in a steady stream now._

"_Fine, I see how it is, but let me have one last kiss before you break my heart forever."I rolled my eyes; we do the same thing every day, and turn to leave and she jumps on my back and won't let go again._

"_I love you Sesshy poo!" and by then security came and took her away and you could hear her yelling down the hall 'I love you sesshy poo forever!' _

_I sigh, glad that the ordeal is over, and turn to see Miroku smirking. _

"_What?" I ask, seriously._

"_Now do you think you need some romantic opportunities?" he asked, his smirk getting bigger._

_I sigh and roll my eyes. "Point taken." And we walk to class._

__End Flashback__

I sigh when Inuyasha finally gets into the car "Took you long enough." I say and Inuyasha glares at me and mumbles, "Bastard" Under his breath. I smirk and we drive to the restaurant.

At the restaurant we check that our dates haven't showed up and we get to our table.

"What's taking so long?" Inuyasha asked, impatient.

"Patience, Inuyasha, is a virtue." I say and just then two girls, who I guess, are our dates, walk into the restaurant.

The first girl is shorter than the other one and she has long black hair that has a little bit in a side pony tail. This girl was wearing an expression that, if he were to guess, resembled the one I must wear all the time. This greatly intrigued me.

The second girl was taller than the first and had long straight black hair that went down to her back. This girl wore the excited expression expected of a teenage girl going on a date. The difference between the two girls greatly interested me and I made a mental note to keep track of the difference between the girls.

_Rin_

"Oh my gods, they are soooo cute aren't they?" Kagome squealed with girlish delight as we walked to the table where two guys are seated. The similarities and differences between the two men were scary.

The older looking man had on a pair of black slack and a light blue shirt that was tight enough to show off his rippling muscles. He had long flowing silver hair that went down his back and he was wearing an expensive Rolex watch. His expression was one of total boredom and almost hostility. Suddenly, at the prospect of being paired with this sexy man, I wanted to be on this date.

The younger man I was less impressed with not that he wasn't good looking; it's just that I wasn't into his type of guy. You could just look at him and tell he was a rebel without a cause and that is the last thing I need. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans with a dark red button up shirt with an unbuttoned black vest over it. He also had silver hair down his back but on top of his head there were two little white doggy ears. I have to admit I wanted to play with the ears really, really bad but I held myself back.

"So which one of you girls is Rin?" Inuyasha asks and smiles at Kagome.

I gritted my teeth; great Kagome get's the hot one. I lift my hand "You must be Inuyasha then?" he nods and pulls my seat out for me.

I looked across the table at Kagome who winked at me and then I looked at Sesshomaru who wore the same expression as before. It's really hard to tell who is having a good time and who isn't.

The dinner was pretty silent, with only Kagome and Inuyasha talking, and Sesshomaru and I were keeping to ourselves. When the waiter came he smiled at Kagome and took her order first. I check Sesshomaru's face to check for jealousy but saw none. However, as the waiter was bringing back our food he stayed a bit too long placing Kagome's food on the table and I heard a growl. I looked up at Sesshomaru, shocked, but only met a smirk as he looked at something across the table. I followed his gaze to see Inuyasha with a dark scowl on his face and a deep growl coming from his throat.

I look back at Sesshomaru and smirk at him. His eyes widen and then he smirks back at me and I suddenly feel a girly blush spread across my cheeks. I feel a warm, fuzzy, tingly feeling going through my entire body and I break eye contact in surprise.

'_What the hell was that?'_ I think to myself.

_Sesshomaru_

I smirk as I watch my brother make a fool of himself over the human girl. He has found his mate and is going to be making a fool of himself for a long time until they are mated. I look up when I feel eyes on me and instantly my eyes are connected with the smaller girl, Rin's, eyes. The feelings I begin to experience are amazing. I feel affection and the need to posses and protect over come me. These are strange feelings. Could it be? No, there is no way that that little girl is my _MATE_. I sneer the word; that one word has the power to imprison me in a hell for the rest of my life. That word is like a leg shackle that will keep me tied to one person to protect and posses for the rest of my life…even if I didn't want to, which I didn't.

Rin pulls her eyes from mine and I can see the blood staining her cheek and can hear her heart beat and her heavy breathing. How strange…does she feel something for me? I decide to put that away until another date and continue to watch her.

_Rin_

I look at Kagome and to see if she caught our transaction and realize that she is too busy eating and talking to no one in particular about anything important to see anybody else to anything.

I look at Inuyasha and realize he is too concerned watching Kagome with angry eyes and, probably, planning on killing the waiter.

I don't think I can stand it here anymore and, on impulse, I stand up and begin to leave. I hear a chair scraping on the floor behind me and turn around to see Sesshomaru leaving too.

I blush and look away. As we walk out the door I ask, "Do you think they'll realize we're gone?" Sesshomaru sighs and shakes his head.

"They don't even know they are on earth right now." He says and, I think, he whispers he has to find his mate before I find mine.

As confused as I am by this sentence, I look away and blush.

"So, do you want I ride home?" he asks, casually and I blush but silently nod my head.

He leads me to the car and we take off.

_authors note_

Hey guys! I was so impressed with all the review and favorites! Please keep that up guys! I am always so shocked and happy to see all my emails from you guys! Okay I will stop gabbing but I want to say that I'm sorry for it taking it so long!


	3. that stupid bitch!

The World Works in Mysterious Ways.

Part 3

A/N- Hey did you guys know I don't own this story?

Everyone- obviously…

A/N- thanks for FINALLY telling me guys! You made me look as crazy as Kagura!

Everyone-sorry…

_Kagura_

When I get away from the guards I run to quickly find Sesshomaru so I can follow him. I love him and he loves me and he _NEEDS_ to submit and know how much he loves me! I mean HE must be the delusional one…how dare he say I am crazy! I KNOW for a fact that he said all the stuff that I told him…I am NOT crazy!

I follow behind Sesshomaru until he gets to his house. An hour later he comes out with Inuyasha and they make their way to a restaurant.

Once there I hide in a bush and wait for Sesshomaru. I might as well take a nap while I'm here…

I wake up an hour later to the sound of a door crashing into the wall and some loud men coming out. I look at my clock...Shit I've been sitting sleeping for an hour and a half! I check to make sure Sesshomaru hasn't left. Good his car is still here.

I quickly make my way across the parking lot and break into Sesshomaru's car, with the extra key I made when I stole his keys, and hid in the back seat.

"Sesshomaru is going to be so happy to see me when he gets into the car!" I smile as I think of all the times he has held me close and told me he loves me.

"He loves surprises and he loves me so much!" I hug myself and imagine all the times he's done that to me.

I smile when I hear the driver's side door open but frown when I hear a female's voice entering as well.

So some tramp wants to get in on my man? I'm not going to let that happen…

I quickly form a plan as I wait to see where Sesshomaru is going to park.

_Rin_

We park outside of my house and I can feel my palms starting to get sweaty. _"Ah, shit! Now I'm getting nervous and I can smell my sweat in my armpits!" _I, unattractively, thought.

I look at him and smile "Would you like to come inside for some coffee?" I ask innocently.

He nods and we enter the house.

"Can I use your bathroom?" he asks and I nod my head and begin to pour coffee.

_Kagura_

As they pull into the little bitch's house she asks if he wants to come in for some 'coffee.'

"So that little bitch is trying to use the old 'coffee' bit huh?" I smile evilly. "We'll see if they ever get to drink their 'coffee!'" I quickly get out of the car and walk around the house until I see a light. I look inside the window and see the little bitch in the kitchen doing something. I smile and walk around the house again.

_Rin_

I hear a loud crash against the house and jump as Sesshomaru comes out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong Rin?" he asks and then there is another crash. Sesshomaru sniffs the air and then sighs. "Kagura!" he says in an exasperated voice and I give him a weird look.

"Who's Kagura and what is she doing here?" I ask and he sighs again.

"She's a girl who thinks she loves me and that I love her…we have nothing together but she deludes herself everyday into thinking that we have a relationship and that I want to marry her." He says with a grim look on his face.

"How sad…" I say as there is a sudden crash and the glass in the kitchen window is broken in and a scream is heard.

"Sesshomaru why!" is heard and Sesshomaru growls as I gasp.

"Still think she's sad?" he asks me and I shake my head. More glass in broken and more yelling as another window is broken in. Soon I won't have any unbroken window in my house if this keeps up.

"More like crazy!" I say and he nods. "My point exactly."

"Kagura, stop this!" Sesshomaru yells as there is another crash.

Suddenly, there is a loud thump as the door crashes in and a pissed off crazy ass bitch walks in holding a giant piece of wood like it's a sword.

"Oh, so you want to take my Sesshomaru little bitch?" she asks and Sesshomaru steps in front of me.

"You're going to stand there and protect the girl who is trying to break our relationship apart!" Kagura screams and swings the board breaking a lamp that my mother gave me when I moved out and my blood begins to boil as she continues to break my stuff.

"Kagura, nothing is going on between me and you and nothing is going on between me and Rin. No one in this room has a relationship with each other so calm down." Sesshomaru says in a calming way.

"WHAT! SO NOW YOUR ARE JUST GOING TO LIE TO MY FACE!" Kagura screams and swings yet again and breaks the portrait of my grandmother and I before she passed away two years ago and my blood boiled over the top.

"Now, Kagura can't we just put this beh…." Sesshomaru starts but I stop him and step out from behind him and begin yelling.

" Hey bitch you better stop breaking my shit before I break that face of yours!" I yell at her and she smirks at me. "Oh, you mean like this?" and she swings yet again breaking the glass rose that my dad gave me when I graduated middle school and something inside me broke as I jumped across the room and landed right on top of her.

"YOU STUPID BITCH I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT FOR THAT!" I yelled and began punching her. She grabbed my hair and pulled as hard as she could and I screamed out in pain. I poked her in the eye and she screams out and I get pulled off of her.

"Why did you do that the little bitch deserved it!" I shriek as Sesshomaru holds me back.

"Because she's crazy but she doesn't deserve to have the shit beat of her!" he yells backs at me. I go limp in his arms and he lets go of me. I begin to cry and turn my back on Kagura and hug Sesshomaru.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagura screams as she grips my hair and pulls me to the floor and proceeds to beat the shit out of me. I grab a piece of glass from the floor and stab it into her arm and drag it down to get more blood. Sesshomaru pulls her off of me and makes her stay still. I sit there stunned and just look at her as she struggles within Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Rin, call 9-1-1!" he yells at me as she begins to scream and elbow him in the ribs.

I nod and stand up and run to the phone and quickly call 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" a woman's voice says calmly into the phone.

"A crazy lady is trying to kill me because she's obsessed with a guy I just went out with tonight!" I yelled as quickly as I could because Sesshomaru's grasp was becoming slack on Kagura and she was slowly making her way to me.

"Ma'am can you please calm down and tell me your address?" she says trying to hear over the screaming in the background.

"No I can't calm down the stupid bitch is trying to KILL ME!" I yell the last part into the phone.

"Ma'am calm down and tell me the address so we can get a dispatcher over there." She says.

"OKAY I'M AT 432 E. ROSE ST.! HELP AND HURRY!" I say and hang up the phone.

I get up off the ground and meet the fist of Kagura and then there is searing pain and the world goes black and my last thought is:

_That stupid bitch….._

_Sesshomaru_

I pull a cursing Kagura off of an unconscious Rin and hold her still long enough to ask: "What is your deal?" she stops struggling and looks me dead in the eye.

"I love you but you lie to my face and tell me that all those sweet nights we share never happen and then you go out with another girl." She says as tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Kagura, I swear upon every penny in my father's fortune that I am not in love with you and that I have never shared a night with you!" I say and she begins to thrash around more. I sigh and put her in a chair and tie her up with a rope I found in Rin's storage room.

"Why Sesshomaru? I thought you loved me?" she asks as tears begin to stream down her face.

I shake my head. "No Kagura I have not loved you, I cannot love you, and I will not love you!" I say and bend down to make sure that Rin is okay. She looked fine she just had a bruise on her temple. "_God, these women were such a headache."_ I thought as the police suddenly came storming into the house.

_NORMAL_

The police run into the place and are met with a girl weeping and tied to chair, a girl unconscious on the floor, and a guy who is standing there holding his head like he has a headache and not to mention the house is a complete disaster with glass all over the floor.

"freeze, put your hands up!" the police say as they point their guns at Sesshomaru.

"But I didn't do it!" he yells and points to Kagura. "She did it!" but they handcuff him anyway and take him to the car until they can get this all worked out.

The EMT take Rin to the ambulance to get her head patched up and she eventually wakes up.

When they question her about the whole situation she tells them the whole truth and, after being bandaged, Kagura is handcuffed and Sesshomaru is let go.

_Rin_

Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting on Rin's front porch watching as the police slowly started to move away.

They had questioned both of them about what happened and they had both said that Kagura was a lunatic who tried to kill Rin.

Kagura's court date was set for next month and the police said that she was going to be charged with at least three years.

Rin sighs and lays her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder; after all they've been through she's too tired to be shy.

Sesshomaru lays his head on Rin's head. "Hey Rin?"

Rin looks up. "Yeah?" Sesshomaru leans up. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" he asks and Rin nods.

_ONE MONTH LATER_

It was the day of Kagura's trial and Sesshomaru was waiting on Rin in her living room. Finally, after an hour and a half of waiting, Rin came down the stairs. She raced to Sesshomaru and planted a kiss on his lips, smiling at the stunned look on his face. Sesshomaru and Rin had been dating for the past month and neither of them had ever been so happy in their lives.

"So, how do I look?" Rin asked, as she was spinning in a circle. "You look stunning, love." Sesshomaru said, smiling, (yes, the lord of grump smiled!) Rin was wearing a pastel orange and cream dress that was tight in the bodice and then flowed down in a gentle stream and had little white stitch flowers with their little black vines intertwined on the hem. "Come on Sesshy!" Rin smiled and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, dragging him to his car.

_Courtroom_

"We, the jury, find Kagura wind chime guilty of breaking and entering and assault." The head jurymen said and sat back down.

"It's settled, the state of _ sentences Kagura wind chime to three years in a maximum security prison with a bail of 12,567,987 dollars." The judge slammed the gavel and Kagura was taken out of the room by the bailiff.

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other and smiled they were finally free of that stupid bitch for at least three years and they had filed for a restraining order for the rest of their lives. Sesshomaru grabs Rin and twirls her around and kisses her. "We're free Sesshy!" Rin yells and kisses her one true love.

_THE END_

YEAH ITS OVER! SORRY IT TOOK ME forever TO FINISH THIS BUT I HAVE TO BE IN THE MOOD TO WRITE! SO READ AND REVIEW CAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY!


End file.
